Family Love
by Momo Aria
Summary: A Tomodachi Life Oneshot. A simple story of love between a father and his three daughters. Characters based off my miis.


_Hello! I had originally decided to write all my Tomodachi oneshots into one fanfic, but I'm going to make a change: this time, I'll just post my fanfics separately as their own oneshot. I decided to make this decision when I decided I wanted to write an actually story with Tomodachi Life. This won't be for another while, so until then, I'll repost this story as its own oneshot. Thank you! I'll still leave the note at the bottom~_

* * *

"PON PON! Let it out! Come on, let the crazy show!"

Three little girls with identical faces but different hairstyles and clothing jumped around happily as they imitated the dance they were shown. Ever since he first played the song, the three girls would often sing and dance around. This gave Jay the chance to have them play together with the song in the background as he sat in the room next door, sipping another cup of coffee as he finished grading papers.

Only two weeks of school had finished, and Jay found himself in a rush to grade everything on top of looking out for his three daughters. No matter how many times his parents and brother offered to help, Jay would kindly decline, stating they were his children, thus they were his responsibility. Even though his three girls were often filled with energy and eager to play every day, Jay would always keep an eye out for him.

Even if it means he would put his own health at risk.

His three girls, Lynn, Rose, and Lydia, continued to dance with great enthusiasm. Lynn, with her short hair pinned with hair clips, wore her bright pink skirt and white buttoned shirt in hopes of imitating the singer. Rose had her blonde hair in a side ponytail with a bright bow, and she wore a frilly dress to match her bow. Lydia, the youngest of the three, kept her hair in high pigtails, and rather than trying to match the singer, she chose to dress comfortably, wearing a long t-shirt with leggings underneath. Despite having different clothes and hair, their identical faces were enough for strangers to know they were sisters, three girls born on the same day.

The three continued to have fun, unaware of the state their father was in until they heard a shattering sound from the kitchen.

"Daddy?"

Lynn, the oldest triplet, was the first to run up to Jay, and she found him, in his same spot, but his head resting on the table. The cup he drank his coffee with had a few pieces cracked and lying about, while the liquid spilled on the floor.

"Daddy, wake up!" Lynn cried, unsure if she should go near as the coffee decorated the floor between them. Hearing her distress, Rose came afterwards.

"Is daddy okay?" Her soft voice came out.

"I'll get Gramgram!" Lynn exclaimed. "I'll be back!" She cried as she ran out suddenly, leaving her sisters with their unconscious father. Lacking patience, she took the stairs to the apartment where her grandparents resided in. With their door often unlocked, Lynn barged in without a care.

"Gramgram! Papa!" Lynn cried out as loud as she could, frightening the little girl in the room.

"Lynn?"

"Vera!" Lynn cried, coming towards the girl her age. "Where's Gramgram and Papa!?"

"Gramgram… who?" Vera asked, and Lynn quickly remembered that Vera was often confused on what relationship each family member have with her. She was younger than her three nieces, and as a consequence of playing with them often, she had mistaken them to be her sisters or cousins multiple times, as well as she didn't understand that the triplets' grandparents are her own parents.

"Vera, where is your mommy and daddy?"

"Oh! They're cleaning on the roof," Very answered with a soft-spoken voice. "They said they'll be back and told me to stay where. Did something happen to big brother?"

Despite being easily confused, Vera can always remember that Jay was her big brother.

"He was awake, and now he's asleep, and his cup fell and there's coffee all over!" Lynn explained in a rapid pace. "He never sleeps so fast and he didn't wake up! I need Gramgram and Papa!"

Without giving Vera anytime to process what she said, Lynn ran up the roof, feeling the cool breeze hit her as two adults glanced at the child in surprise.

"Lynn?"

"You look so cute today!"

"Gramgram! Papa! It's an emergency!"

xxx

While Lynn went out to get their grandparents, Rose grabbed as many napkins as possible to cover the stain, even while making a bigger mess than intended as the kitchen floor was quickly decorated with an endless roll of paper towels. Lydia pulled onto her dad's jacket, hoping to get his attention.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!"

"Lynn said she'll get Gramgram and Papa," Rose told her. "They'll take care of Daddy."

As Rose tried to comfort her younger sister, another little girl took small steps into the apartment.

"Big Brother?"

Rose and Lydia turned to see their aunt, a child younger than them, looking at them in confusion and concern.

"Vera?"

"Lynn said something about Big Brother and I got worried," Vera answered softly. "Lynn chased after Mommy and Daddy." Vera then took a glance at the kitchen, noticing the paper towels decorating the floor and a large pile soaking the coffee. "It's messy here," Vera said casually, stating the obvious.

Before the other two girls can react, the elevator in the hallway opened, and two adults came rushing to the apartment, one of them carrying Lynn on the way.

xxx

He opened his eyes quietly and found himself in his bedroom. Jay laid there quietly, beginning to ponder what was going on and how he ended up in his room. He was grading papers without a problem and was doing his usual business. Jay couldn't figure out what went wrong.

"How are you feeling, Jay?"

Hearing his mother's voice, Jay sat up quickly, only for a soaked rag to fall on his lap. He eyed it in confusion before lifting his hand to his forehead, feeling a rapidly warm temperature.

"I love you, Jay," his mother began to scold him, "but please take better care of yourself. Your daughters were very worried."

"I passed out?" Jay tried to processed what happened, but his mother continued.

"I know things have been hard since she left you and the girls during that storm years ago, but that doesn't mean you're alone."

Registering her words into his brain, Jay turned to stare at his mother while his eyes widened with the realization hitting him.

"Your father and I are more than willing to babysit your daughters if you ever need time alone. You shouldn't take all the responsibility on yourself if it means you can't take proper care of yourself."

"Mom…"

"We're here, Jay," she sighed once more before changing the subject. "Your girls drew you some get-well cards, wishing you to get better soon," she told him before handing him three cards, all signed by his children. Although each were decorated differently, they all gave the same message.

"Daddy, don't worry and put your head up high!"

"They also said they want to dance to that PONPONPON song for you when you feel better," his mother smiled.

"I see," he smiled, and he realized that no matter what happened in the past, he can still keep going forward and still take care of himself.

* * *

 **AN: When I had cleaned up my Tomodachi game previously, I ended up deleting the wife of Jay by mistake, so I covered that up with simply saying she abandoned him and their daughters. Also, given the rapid rate of childbirth in Tomodachi Life, I ended up modifying the ages of Jay's daughters and made them triplets rather than born at different times since in my game, Jay was having them the same time my own mii was having her other children. The only thing I still kept accurate with the game is the fact that they were all born before my mii had her youngest child.**

 **With that said, Jay is one of my mii's children and the oldest one, while Vera is the youngest. Jay was married and had three daughters, but because I accidentally deleted her, I will say, for simplicity sake, that she left them during my Tomodachi clean out. It was actually really easy to make Jay's daughters, Lynn, Rose, and Lydia, as triplets since by coincidence, they all ended up with the exact same personality in the game (though besides their faces, they really don't look too much similar). Finally (and probably obviously by now), Jay's parents are my own mii and her husband.**

 **With all of that said, thank you for reading!**


End file.
